


I use to hate her (and I had to kill her)

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [3]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Eugene mentioned, M/M, and now I'm happier this way, happy ever after, lip mentioned, mandy mentioned, nobody gives a shit about the skank, revenge for had to live a shitty life for so long, revenge for have been raped, she bitched so much, she drove me nuts, svetlana (mentioned) - Freeform, terry mentioned, twisted world in which nobody gives a fuck, twisted world storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in guns n' roses lyric "I used to love her (but I had to kill her)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I use to hate her (and I had to kill her)

After years of had to putting up with her bullshit, one day, just one day I said no more, Terry wasn't around anymore to stop me from doing this, since he was back in the can after break his probation, everlasting days on jail or whatever, just got tired of her bullshit and her threats of her paying bail to terry so he can beat the gay out of me again and all that bullshit, but she really got me tired when she mess with Ian, she had to mention him, she had to mess with the man I love, apart she didn't wanted to get divorced of me, so I had to do something about it, I was tired of being his prisoner.

One day is all what it takes to me to finally do it, Ian went to work at that time and he wouldn't go back till 7am, so I guess I had all the night for my own and do what I had to do... Just had to be sure that Mandy had plans for today to be out the whole night as well, lucky Lip called her to spend the night with her and she wouldn't get back till tomorrow, that made things easier and I had not to get worried about Eugene, since the law taked him out of this house, she being a prostitute and the rest of us having problems with the law for drugs possession and violence, this wasn't a home for that baby, I just hope they found him a good family, because sure he wouldn't had finded one in here, Nika had left her for another girl, a prettier one, because we all know that svetlana wasn't pretty and pretty much sure we all know she didn't had a heart either.

I still remember the words and her evil laugh, her face, what she said...

"I will stab orange boy in the heart with a screwdriver and watch him bleed! Svetlana said with a funny evil look in her face

"Don't you dare to mess Ian in this, leave him out of this, bitch" Mickey replied..

Still have her words stuck in my head... So after Ian get ready to go to work.

"I will be out all night at the club, it's double turn today so don't wait me awake" Ian said  
"Ok love, good luck in your job" Mickey said after Ian smiled at him before leave a sweet kiss in his soft lips and saying good night to his lover, without knowing what was going to happen after...

Svetlana was sleeping too many ours lately and then going to work, her fave hobbie was annoy Mickey till drive him nuts and when he storm out she would enjoy it and laugh, she always mentioned terry in her threats, but she soon would commit a huge mistake, mess with the love of Mickey's life and that would be the last thing Svetlana would do.  
After Ian left the Milkovich house, Mickey was more than ready to finally get rid of the skank }svetlana was, he just couldn't take it anymore, no one was around to stop him or to ruin his plans with some shitty movement, he was all on his own and he knew how to do it.

Was 9am when Ian finally return home after have to walk home after lose the bus after work, tired from work and wanting to cuddle with his boyfriend and finally fall asleep, but something told him that Mickey had other plans, he could hear the music before enter to the Milkovich house where Ian and Mickey were living, he noticed some change in the house, there was something different in the air, Ian only could feel happiness, for first time ever, as he walked towards the kitchen where he saw something that would surprise him in more ways than one, Mickey shirtless and barefoot singing loud with an acoustic guitar following a song a par in the music player...

"I used to hate her,and I had to kill her  
I used to hate her,and I had to kill her  
She bitched so much  
She drove me nuts  
And now I'm happier this way

I used to hate her,and I had to kill her  
I used to hate her,and I had to kill her  
And I don't miss her  
But I had to keep her  
She's buried right in my back yard"

Then all of sudden mickey turn around and see Ian with a grin in his face but damn, he was too happy to stop singing, once the song finished Ian still standing without knowing what to do, if jump o him and kiss him and have a rough sex or not say a thing because he could piss off Mickey, while he decided he didn't seen Mickey getting closer to him and surprised a now distracted Ian to give him a hug and a long french kiss to his boyfriend, Ian lost his ability to speak, he couldn't throw a word even if he had his mouth wide open, words just couldn't come out of his mouth, seeing Mickey so happy the only thing he could do was to hug him and kiss him back.

after a very romantic dinner, Mickey decided to go to shower with Ian and have a rough sex before go to sleep in which Ian seems to not be doing, he was too shocked to be able to sleep, after the weird behavior his partner had today, how he would be able to sleep, so he went to the kitchen to drink some milk and noticed the house too quiet, Mandy wasn't in the house, he thought that sure was with Lip since they were inseparable lately, but he noticed something else, something was missing... Svetlana, she wasn't around, her stuff wasn't there "even if she didn't had much either"... then going to the living room where the tv was and he started thinking...

\- Maybe she left, maybe she divorced of Mickey and that is why he was happy... He couldn't stop thinking a reason, since he wouldn't ask Mickey about it, it could ruin the happy mood he had been lately that day.

-"Damn, he was too happy to not even care I was watching him singing and playing the guitar in with that song" Ian said in a pensive but low voice, then he started to sing the song Mickey was singing today...

"I used to love her,but I had to kill her  
I used to love her,but I had to kill her  
I had to put her  
Six feet under  
And I can still hear her complain

I used to love her,but i had to kill her  
I used to leve her,but I had to kill her  
I knew I miss her  
So I had to keep her  
She´s buried right in my back yard"... "Wait, he was singing in a different way, that's not the right lyric?" Ian thought.

\- Ian itself as a Guns N' Roses fan would know the lyric Mickey was singing was wrong  
and he start thinking... Mickey was hapier than ever, Svetlana wasn't around but hey, what he was singing... "She´s buried right in my back yard" Ian remember was the only part Mickey didn't changed of the lyric and the only part he sang pretty loud and laughing, his head was giving him ideas, thoughts of all scenarios possible, he had to wake Mickey, ask him why he was too damn happy, why he was the only one in the house when he returned from work, what happened that Svetlana disappeared, sure he thought, "what the fuck is happening to me?, Why am I worried about that bitch" after putting the empty glass in the sink, he could see something through the kitchen window, there was a dirt mound outside in a corner and Ian got no better idea than go to see what it was, for his surprise he found a grave with nothing else written ina a piece of wood nailed to the ground, he couldn't believe what he was watching.

Svetlana R:I:P.

But that didn't stopped Ian from grin and finally think "Now, finally we are going to rest in piece"  
something stoped Ian from his thoughts and turnaround just to see Mickey standing in at the backyard door drinking a beer and having a sigar "Like a free man" then Ian turned around to the skank grave and spit in her going back to Mickey arms with a big grin in their face Mickey said "Now finally we are free" smiling at Ian 

finally Ian smiling back at his boyfriend saying "lets fuck" and then they nodded back to the bed singing "She bitched so much, she drove me nuts and now I'm happier this way".

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Insired by guns n' roses and my hate twards svetlana.


End file.
